Love, a calling of sorrow or greatness
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Love: It can be one of two things, something terrible and disgusting that only leads to pain and sorrow. Or it could be the most amazing thing in the world, sweet loving, a tender kiss.. but which one? Read to find out! HonnyXOCXKyoya


I wish I could be your star forever,

Your gentle star,

You know,

The one you always watch for in the sky,

The one that you wish on,

Wish for that special someone,

I wish I could be your star,

But mostly,

I wish I could be what you wish for on that small star,

That tiny miracle….

Lena Watanabe finishes, looking at the class with wide eyes. She cannot believe she just read that! Her cheeks turn a candy pink, this was so unlike her! First off she would never be caught dead reading something so sweet, and no way would she have written what she just read! She can tell her classmates are shocked as well, every Friday they expect her to read off a gory story or poem, something to disturb them for at least a week! But no… This Friday she came up with the sweetest thing possible. Her sister would be so proud she thinks as the bell rings signaling that it's okay to grab your stuff.

Lena rushes over to her desk grabbing her notebooks. One was a forest green, that's what she kept her poetry in. Another was a navy blue, that's where her stories went. The last one was black, and that's where her school notes went. And multiple notes to her friends, but that was besides the point. She was trying to hurry before any one had a chance to question her, and believe it or not these girls would!

"Lena.." A silk like voice said. Shit she thinks to herself looking over at none other then Tamaki Sudo.

"Hi Tama-Chan." She said weakly.

You see her and Tamaki were very close. They had inherited an almost brother and sister bond since their first day, because unlike a majority of the girls she didn't swoon over him, yet she made it a point to never be mean to him and he liked that. She always told him that she couldn't talk because she had quite a few quirks herself.

"Who was that poem about?" He says pointing a finger at the red head in the most flirtatious way.

"Have you fallen in love with me yet?"

She reaches a hand out to pat his golden locks. "Sorry dear, but I regret to say I haven't."

"Give it time." He says dead serious. So she thinks until he cracks a smile. Soon there walking to the host club, no she wasn't a regular guest but stumbling in there by accident she broke an expensive painting, so she promised to help them out to make up for it. Yes, it was willing! She was never seriously put to work though, most of the time she was set to run arenas with Haruhi, or help Kyoya think of new ideas that girls would like.

"But you must tell me who you've fallen for! Is it Kyoya?" She asks with a knowing look.

"Well no actually? Is that so surprising?" She asks with a giggle. Watching as the blonde pouts.

"But why not!" He snaps with a stomp of his foot.

"Because I just don't harbor feelings for him like that! I love him, just not like that!" She finished watching her not really brother, brother's face fall.

"Well then who?"

"Do you swear not to tell anyone!"

"Swear."

"Honny-Sempie."

Lena is instantly consumed in an anime sweat drop as she watches now chibi Tamaki fall to the ground in shock. His purple eyes so wide they consumed half of his now tiny completely white body, clothes and all. She always wondered how he did that.

"Tamaki! Pull your self together!" She snaps, pulling the little blonde drama queen up to his feet. Quite roughly if she said so to herself, because when he got up he started viciously rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry Tama-Chan." She whispers looking at him with watery hazel eyes. Okay don't get this wrong! Lena is no cry baby! At all. But she can't stand the sight of a hurt friend, and especially when she's the reason their hurt.

But his blond hair covers his features, he looks deadly serious. She hates when he looks like this.

"You like… Honny-Sempie?" She nods her head. He looks down. "The twins thought it was Mori."

"What? No he's gay!"

Tamaki looks up surprised. "No he isn't…" Lena's eyes widen.

"Oh…."

They should have had an awkward silence, but in fact right then they appear in front of the delicately painted pink door. She opens it wordlessly. "Were here!" Tamaki calls, causing Kyoya to rush over.

"Ah, Tamaki, Lena your late."

"Sorry sexy!" Lena replies with a wink jumping on the couch, some swear the deep crimson matches her hair perfectly.

She couldn't help it. She loved to mess with Kyoya, and he was used to it to. On several occasions they've had their banters. In fact he was the only one who knew about her crush… Well now with the exclusion of Tamaki.

"Well Lena I'm glad your in such a good mood because your going to help Honny with his cuteness act." The 'heartless tax collector' said with a flash of his glasses. Lena begins to stammer.

"Why would I need to do that? He's cute enough!" Her and the rest of the host club minus Honny who admittedly looks a bit hurt by the situation and Mori who just wouldn't face palm at her words.

"None of the less you will be in private, that room over there is certainly your best bet."

Damn him. She remembers how he let out the longest laugh she's ever heard, literally. He actually burst out laughing. She wanted to smack him! Come on the kid was eighteen! What's the issue if a second year likes him! It's not like she plans to make a hardcore porno with him… Though that would be interesting… No! Stop being a pervert! He's to innocent for that….Bullshit… She thinks to herself with a laugh.

"But Kyo-Chan! Watanabe-san shouldn't have to do anything she doesn't want to!" Honny protests.

Suddenly Lena want's to cry. Why is he always so formal with her? It's not like she was with him! She still called him Honny, and tried to be nice to him whenever possible! Why did he dislike her to such an extent that he wouldn't even work with her!

"What? No as long as Honny-Sempie is okay with it I'm fine!" She protests, cringing when she hears that damn Ootori's chuckle.

"Well then in you go." Kyoya says as he shoves them into the small room.

After they were in he looks at a very shocked host club.

"But Kyoya… I thought you liked her?" Tamaki asks, completely in shock.

"She doesn't like me back.. I wasn't going to sit here and make her unhappy."

The rest of the hosts look at him sympathetically, they all know how hard this must be for him. Giving up the girl he loves to a practical kid, who she may even get her heart broken from. He sighs turning on the camera's for all the host's to see.

"Let's get started shall we?" Lena Watanabe says with a smile coursing her nude lips.

"Watanabe-San?" Honny asks. She looks up at him hoping the hurt doesn't show on her features.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate me?"

She looks at her Sempie incuriously. Is he serious? He cannot seriously think she hates him! Come on as much as she blushes around the fucker he can't take a hint? What the hell!

"Honny.." She starts stepping closer to him, she grabs his hand and makes him sit down. "..Why the hell do you think I hate you.."

He looks startled. And she can't help but notice how cute it is the was his light brown eyes light up in thought.

"Well because you never want to be alone with me, you look away with distaste whenever I eat sweets, and whenever I catch you doing that you look away!"

"Oh my god…" She does a face palm. "Honny? Are you an idiot?"

He glares.

"Oh no! I didn't mean like that! It's just can you really not see that I like you?"

He looks confused. She sighs, a red curl falling out of it's bun and onto his hand.

"Honny, the reason I never want to be around you is because I'm afraid of what I might do! Like what if I give into on of my day dreams and kiss you to just see what it would be like?"

"I don't look at you in distaste. I wonder what it would be like if I was your sweets, one of the things you cherish most."

"And I look away because I'm completely and utterly embarrassed by my feelings for you because I know you don't feel the same way."

She doesn't want to look at him. She fears it may be to embarrassing, she has no idea what his eyes will tell her, But somehow she forces herself to look into eyes of complete shock… She also notices the light pink blush on his face, he truly is speechless whoops….

"Shit I came on to strong." She shrugs getting up to leave, sure it will be a little hard to face him but now that her feelings are out in the open it should be easier to get over them.

"L-Lena-Chan likes me? He stutters out. His face turning from the light pink to a slightly deeper.

"Yeah I'm sorry Honny-Sempie." She says trying her best to give a reassuring smile. She tries to open the door, but it won't budge.

"What- What the hell KYOYA!" She screams.

Unknowns to her he smirks at her, his glasses flashing, even though his heart is breaking.

"…That's who I thought you liked Lena-Chan." Honny's voice says looking down. She turns around to see him staring up at her, his wide eyes were hidden in his soft caramel hair. She couldn't tell what he was thinking so she just shakes her head no.

"I've always thought you were pretty… You were so nice to everyone. And I know it was you who fixed Usa-Chan when them bullies came."

"Oh that. Don't worry Honny of course I was gonna fix him! I know he's special to you, but you don't owe me anything!"

"Your not getting it Lena…" He says, she filches at how low his voice got when he got to her name, the way it sounded… It sounded sexy.

He steps closer, making her feel insanely short considering he was just a teeny bit taller then her.

"I've always liked you Lena. You reminded me of a red velvet cupcake. Your were so nice, the only thing that stopped me was Kyoya… And why would someone so…Mature like someone like me?"

"Because I'm not as mature as I seem."

And with that he finally gave into HIS day dream. He leaned in brushing Lena's lips carefully. He didn't want her to pull back. But when he found she was kissing back he cupped her cheek, noticing how soft her skin was. She was relishing in how soft his bangs were against his forehead.

"Lena I like you.."

"I like you to Honny."

"Please.." He grabs her hand and looks at her with a pleading, much more mature look. "Call me by my real name."

She leans in giving him another soft kiss.

"I like you to Mitsuki."

They both had butterflies flying around in there stomachs, but they loved it. Slowly they came out hand in hand.

Kyoya was hurt… But he couldn't help along with the rest of the host club, smile at their friends pure happiness.

**A/N: So it's 12:16 in the mourning so I will have to actually upload this later. But thank this oneshot to Owl City. Entire CD. Please review! Thanks so much (:**


End file.
